Se Algum Dia Eu Não Acordar
by kiky will
Summary: Karin foi capturada por Konoha. E agora? SasukexKarin. oneshot,songfic


Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, por que senão Haruno Sakura nunca existiria

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, por que senão Haruno Sakura nunca existiria. E SE, somente SE, existisse não seria rosa!

**Fala: **_- ação –_# pensamento # (¨ Tradução ¨)

**- Lugar e hora –**

**-¹ Barulho ¹-**

**- Fhash Back –**

(**N/a:** Meus comentários)

**Prólogo.**

**- Pensão qualquer, pais do fogo –**

O time Hebi estava inquieto, como quase sempre.

Juugo na janela, olhando o céu. Ele era alguém bem calmo, quando não estava querendo matar as pessoas.

Sasuke estava no sofá, como sempre calado e perdido na sua mente que era um mistério a ser decifrado pelo seu time.

Suigetsu xingava Karin de todos os nomes que lhe vinham a mente. Ele simplesmente não ia com a cara dela. Desde o primeiro momento quando ela disse "Uchiha Sasuke, o que veio fazer aqui sozinho?" o ignorando completamente.

Já Karin, ela estava na cozinha cozinhando e tentando inutilmente ignorar o que Suigetsu falava. Ria sarcasticamente e mandava-o falar mais fingindo que ele não afetava. Coisa que não era verdade, haja vista que a intenção assassina dela para com Suigetsu era visível no ar pesado a sua volta.

**- Algum tempo depois –**

**Karin:** E então?

Ela perguntou a opinião dos companheiros de grupo sobre a comida que ela havia preparado.

**Juugo:** Bom...

Um sorriso se formou no rosto da morena, apesar de vaga a resposta de Juugo foi positiva.

**Suigetsu:** Nunca comi uma coisa tão horrível!

Ela ergueu a sobrancelha, o que deveria esperar de Suigetsu? Elogios? Só se aquele não fosse Suigetsu.

**Karin:** E você Sasuke?

Ele não respondeu, não a olhou, apenas continuou comendo.

Ela tinha feito a comida unicamente para Uchiha Sasuke. E ele não tinha dado a mínima? Porem, não se deu por satisfeita com aquele silencio.

**Karin:** O que achou da comida Sasuke?

Ele olhou pra ela. Um olhar negro e frio. Ergue a sobrancelha como quem diz "você é irritante." E voltou a comer.

**Sasuke:** A minha opinião é... Irrelevante.

Não, não pra ela. A opinião dele era realmente a única que importava.

**Suigetsu:** O que você esperava do Sasuke hein? _– imita a voz do Sasuke –_ "Karin, você é a melhor cozinheira que eu já vi! Aceita reconstruir meu clã comigo?"

Suigetsu riu da própria imitação, irritando-a.

**Karin:** _- vira a cara -_ Cala a boca Suigetsu!

**Suigetsu:** Hê, o Sasuke nunca diria isso pra mulher nenhuma, menos ainda pra uma gorda como você.

Uma veia apareceu na testa dela, mais sumiu assim que ela viu Sasuke erguer o olhar pra Suigetsu. Parecia querer mandá-lo calar a boca. Suigetsu ignorou.

**Karin:** Você tem uma idéia errada do Sasuke, Ele é legal.

**Suigetsu:** Alem de gorda é doida?

**Karin:** Bem mais legal que você.

Sasuke se levantou da mesa, não tinha terminado de comer. Não falou nada pra nenhum de seus companheiros apenas se encaminhou na direção do quarto.

**Karin:** Koban wa, Sasuke-kun! (¨ Boa noite, Sasuke-kun ¨)

**-/-**

**Se Algum Dia Eu Não Acordar**

Era uma noite ao relento do time Hebi. Eles desta vez dormiam em uma floresta.

**Karin:** _- Encosta no ombro dele –_ Sasuke-kun.

Ele abriu os olhos vermelhos pra ela. Ela se assustou.

**Sasuke:** O que você quer?

Ele perguntou frio. Ela não se abalou, estava acostumada a ser tratada com frieza.

**Karin:** Tem alguns chackras fortes vindo na nossa direção.

**Sasuke:** _- desativa o Sharingan –_ Akatsuki?

**Karin:** Konoha.

**Sasuke:** Suigetsu, Juugo.

Os outros dois abriram os olhos, Juugo calmo e Suigetsu preguiçoso.

**Sasuke:** Vamos embora.

**Suigetsu:** Feh, Sasuke se você é tão fodão assim como todo mundo fala, por que não mata logo esses caras de Konoha que ficam no nosso pé?

**Sasuke:** Agora.

Sasuke repetiu firme. Suigetsu se levantou contrariado.

**Suigetsu:** Você ainda está agindo como se fosse o líder sabia? – _pega espada, põe nas costas –_ Você não é o líder!

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

A fuga era rápida, e calculada. Iam usando um jutsu pra apagar seu cheiro para que não os farejassem, iam por um lugar de difícil passagem para que não o seguissem.

Sasuke ia à frente, sem se importar com os outros. Eles sabiam se virar.

O terreno era pedregoso e um passo em falso e você poderia ganhar um belo machucado.

E Karin, por acidente, caiu.

Todos pararam e olharam pra ela, embora ela não tivesse recebido nenhum "você está bem?", ela sorriu. Sorriu pra Sasuke em seguida piscou pra ele, e virou fumaça.

**Suigetsu:** KAGE BUSHIN!?

**Juugo:** Isso não é bom...

**Sasuke:** _- olha pra trás –_ Ela ficou pra trás.

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**- Na floresta – **

Ela estava sentada. Quieta, calma sentindo que os shinobes de Konoha logo chegariam ali.

A culpa era inteiramente dela. Era função dela notar qualquer aproximação suspeita. Mas, ela dormiu. E quando acordou era tarde demais. Os shinobes estavam muito em cima, e por mais que fugissem rápido não conseguiriam despistar. A não ser, que tivessem uma distração.

Ela só estava compensando o trabalho mal feito não é? Dando uma chance para que seu time fugisse. Não, não o time. Dando uma chance para de Sasuke fugisse.

Ela ouviu alguém gritar pelo nome de Sasuke, e viu entrar na clareira um menino loiro que parecia estar cansado. Seguido de uma menina com cabelos rosas, que parecia tão cansada quando o loiro. Um homem de cabelos prateados espetados pra cima, que ela reconheceu como "Sharingan no Kakashi". Um alguém de cabelos castanhos vestido de chunnin. E mais um com uma cor branca defunto e uma cara inexpressiva.

**Naruto:** Onde está o Sasuke?

Karin sorriu. Ele era do tipo de cara que ia perder todo o tempo que tinha pra seguir Sasuke a questionando.

**Karin:** Quem vai... Me obrigar a falar?

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**- Konoha –**

Ela estava amarrada sentada a uma cadeira no centro da sala.

As mesmas pessoas que a haviam capturado agora discutiam o que fazer com ela, como arrancar a informação dela.

Por prestar atenção a conversa ela já sabia o nome de todos. O loiro gritante era Naruto. A Garota rosa era Sakura. O de cabelos prata era como antes ela já havia constatado "Sharingan no Kakashi". O Chuunin era capitão Yamato. E o cor de defunto era Sai.

**Naruto:** Diga onde está o Sasuke.

Ela permaneceu calada.

**Naruto:** FALA!!

**Kakashi:** Mantenha a calma naruto.

**Yamato:** Eu realmente acho que é melhor deixar que o Ibiki-san a interrogue.

**Sakura:** Seria mais eficiente. Mas, ela é uma mulher. O Ibiki-san seria muito cruel com ela.

Karin fitou a menina rosa. O que ela pensava? Que se eles facilitassem, ela ia dizer alguma coisa? Podiam matá-la! Ela não ia falar nada.

**Naruto:** O Sasuke é meu amigo! Eu posso fazer isso.

**Sakura:** Naruto Deixe-me falar com ela. Mulheres se entendem.

O loiro cedeu, parecia que a menina rosada tinha algum poder misteriosos sobre ele.

Sakura se aproximou de Karin com um sorriso amigável e perguntou pausadamente como se estivesse falando com uma criança.

**Sakura:** Onde está o Sasuke-kun?

Karin ergueu a sobrancelha. Quem aquela menina rosada pensava que era?

**Karin:** Qual grau de intimidade você tem com ele pra chamá-lo de "Sasuke-kun"?

Ela perguntou seria e calma.

**Sakura:** Eu o am--

Ela parou a frase olhando pra Naruto.

**Sakura:** Ele é um companheiro importante pra mim.

Karin sabia a continuação da frase da Garota rósea. "Eu o amo".

Por um momento Karin analisou a menina a sua frente. Era muito bonita de rosto, porem, de corpo deixava muito a desejar.

Talvez a combinação de cabelos rosa e olhos verdes de Sakura agradassem mais Sasuke que a combinação cabelos negros e olhos castanhos dela.

Era fato visível a olho nu que Karin tinha um corpo muito superior ao de Sakura, mas, se Sasuke preferisse meninas mais retas? Mais sem curvas?

Karin sacudiu a cabeça negativamente, aquilo era impossível. Aquela menina tinha sido parceira de Sasuke a tempos. Ela era a parceira de Sasuke agora... Bem, era.

Olhou pra menina a sua frente com um olhar diferente.

# Eu não vou perder ele pra você. # Pensou.

E em um movimento rápido prendeu o pescoço de Sakura com os pés. Os outros parceiros de Time se alvoroçaram.

**Karin:** Nem mais um passo, ou eu quebro o pescoço dela.

Sakura pareceu ficar irritada. Segurou as pernas de Karin com uma força absurda. Karin riu, ela não era a única boa em controle de chackra, virou as pernas e lançou Sakura longe.

Karin arrebentou as cordas que a prendiam sem problemas. Em suas mãos surgiram o bisturi de chackra que ela havia aprendido com Kabuto. Com alguns movimentos rápidos, impossibilitou Sai, Yamato e Kakashi.

Naruto fez uma técnica de clones inútil, ela viu quem era o verdadeiro e acertou sua barriga com o bisturi de Chackra, cortando de leve os fios de chackra, o impossibilitando.

Agora era só ela e Sakura, que já tentava se levantar.

Ela sentou em cima da barriga de Sakura. Com um braço pressionou o pescoço da garota e com a mão livre a esmurrou.

Dois socos foi o necessário para ferir o rosto de Sakura. Era só o que ela queria, não queria matar ninguém, apenas ferir o rosto de Sakura. Se abaixou até o ouvido da rosada e disse.

**Karin:** Você não é nada pra ele. Nada!

Saiu de cima de Sakura em seguida. Sentou-se na cadeira onde estava antes, cruzou as pernas e perguntou.

**Karin:** Vocês não vão continuar?

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**- Konoha, Prisão 23:27pm –**

Ela estava em uma sela sozinha. Acharam mais seguro para os outros presos a deixarem sozinha. Sua cela era perto do vilarejo e não da floresta, pra que se caso ela tentasse fugir, fosse pega.

Perda de tempo, ela não ia tentar fugir.

Fugir pra que?

Fugir por quê?

Fugir pra onde?

Ela era sozinha.

Seu time provavelmente já havia arranjado uma shinobe brilhante que pudesse rastrear chackra e que não dormisse no ponto pra substituí-la.

Uma que Suigetsu fosse com a cara.

Uma que conseguisse dialogar com Juugo.

Uma que agradasse Sasuke.

Jogou-se no colchão duro. Então era assim... Ela iria ficar em Konoha, não iria responder a pergunta nenhuma, e iria ser morta mais cedo ou mais tarde...

_Imagina se um dia eu não acordar_

_Quem vai puxar assunto com você?_

_Quem vai mentir que você é legal?_

_Imagina se um dia eu morrer_

E não iria fazer falta nenhuma pro time dela?

Não ia fazer nenhuma falta pra Sasuke?

Será que tudo que ela fez por ele... Ele não ia sentir falta de nada?!

_Você iria se arrepender_

_De não ter dito tudo que eu perguntava_

_E eu vou morrer sem nunca saber_

_Se você, no fundo, me amava_

Nem da voz que lhe desejava bom dia todos os dias, tentando alegrar a existência amarga?

Da garota que sempre se preocupava com ele?

Da garota que sempre defendia ele?

_Você choraria?_

_Se lamentaria?_

_Será que algum dia eu vou saber?_

Talvez...

Que resposta mais precisa ela poderia ter?

Sasuke era um grande "talvez". A única certeza era Uchiha Itachi.

E ela tinha sido uma tola em achar que "talvez" com ela... Ele não fosse tão... "talvez"...

_Mas eu também me arrependeria_

_Pois pra ti eu nunca me declarei_

_E agora também eu nem poderia_

_Declarar-me e eu nunca mais poderei_

Mas, como ela iria saber?!

Sempre tinha sido uma covarde perto dele.

Com medo que talvez Juugo a olhasse com aquele olhar frio e involuntariamente reprovador...

Ou que Suigetsu a enchesse o saco em dobro...

Ela nunca havia dito uma palavra sobre seu amor Secreto a Sasuke.

Nem uma única palavra.

_E isso faz com que eu me sinta mal_

_Embora nem se passe na sua cabeça_

_Que tudo que eu quero é ter você_

_Mas não creio que isso um dia aconteça_

Mas, Quem sabe ele desconfiasse?

A garota riu com o rumo que seus pensamentos estavam tomando... Sasuke se importaria com ela?

Sasuke teria notado ela?

Riu mais ainda vendo o quão egocêntrica estava.

Sasuke jamais tinha olhado pra ela como se ela fosse mais que uma companheira de time.

Às vezes tinha a impressão que ele nem a via como mulher.

_Será que algum dia a gente poderia?_

_Por que eu não posso ser feliz?_

Mas... E se...?

E se depois que ele matasse o irmão ele mudasse?

E se ele começasse a olhá-la com outros olhos?

Ele poderia gostar dela não é?

Afinal, ela não era assim tão desinteressante... Ou tão pior que Aquela Sakura não é?

Riu mais um pouco, a prisão estava deixando-a louca?

Sasuke jamais...

_Vai ver é porque eu não deva_

_Ter você pra mim_

_Pode deixar assim_

Por que não?

Por que Sasuke não olharia pra ela?

Ela não era digna é isso?

Talvez ele preferisse Sakura pra reproduzir seu clã...

E por que não ela?

_Imagina se um dia eu não acordar_

_Quem vai puxar assunto com você?_

_Quem vai mentir que você é legal?_

_Imagina se um dia eu morrer_

Teria essa Sakura sofrido mais que ela pelo Uchiha?

Talvez tivesse feitos sacrifícios maiores...

Mas, isso era só questão de falta.

A Karin faltava coisas que ela pudesse sacrificar.

Mas, ela tinha certeza, que se tivesse algo ela sacrificaria por ele.

_Será que algum dia a gente poderia?_

_Por que eu não posso ser feliz?_

Pra que?! Pra que ela estava fantasiando tudo aquilo!?

Ia morrer ali.

Ela mesma não sabia pra onde Sasuke ia, ou estava. Seu rumo era incerto, onde houvesse vestígio do irmão ele estaria lá.

Então por não saber a informação que seus carcereiros ansiavam, ela iria morrer em breve... Muito me breve.

_Vai ver é porque eu não deva_

_Ter você pra mim_

_Pode deixar assim_

# Talvez não fosse pra ser. # Pensou.

Afinal, o que era pra ser na vida dela?!

Era melhor que morresse logo.

E acabasse com a vida inútil.

Ao menos ela pode ajudar a realizar o sonho do Uchiha.

Pelo menos havia tido alguma utilidade sua vida.

_Se algum dia eu não acordar_

**Karin:** Então Sasuke, não te importa não é? Se algum dia eu não acordar...

**-/-**

**Epílogo.**

O barulho lá fora a acordou, Parecia uma guerra.

Ela pulou tentando alcançar a janela gradeada e alta da cela da prisão, não conseguiu.

Ela se preocupou. O que estaria acontecendo?

Foi até a porta, e chamou o guarda, que não veio. Chamou, chamou, chamou... E nada.

Se estressou, empurrou a cama pra perto da janela. Subiu na mesma e na ponta dos pés conseguiu olhar lá pra fora.

# Suigetsu?! # Pensou visualizando o ex-companheiro de time que abatia alguns shinobes de Konoha. # O que você-- #

**-¹ Crec, crec, crec... ¹-**

Ela virou pra trás que era de onde vinha o barulho e viu a parede rachando.

**-¹ BROW ¹-**

A parede estourou.

Ela fechou os olhos pra proteger da poeira, tossiu tentando abrir os olhos, e quando conseguiu tudo que pode ver foi os olhos vermelho-sangue a fitando.

Antes que ela pudesse processar a informação o dono do par de olhos rubros a abraçou apertado, aquecendo-a com o calor do próprio corpo.

Ela achou estar sonhando... Não queria abraçá-lo, com medo que ele sumisse e ela acordasse. Então, ela se tocou que aquele calor que o corpo dele emanava era real.

**Karin:** S-s-Sa-suke... kun...

Ela não resistiu, o abraçou como a muito queria fazer afogando sua cara no ombro dele, chorando horrores.

**Karin:** Eu... Achei que você não vinha Sasuke-kun...

**Sasuke:** Eu nunca abandonaria você.

Ele se afastou dela e a olhou nos olhos, e repetiu com firmeza.

**Sasuke:** Nunca.

Enxugou as lagrimas dela, vendo as bochechas dela ficarem vermelhas.

Puxou a menina pela nuca e a beijou. Calmo, lento e cuidadoso.

Carinhoso.

Ele se afastou com um sorriso quase imperceptível no rosto.

**Sasuke:** Ainda tem uma vaga no time Hebi... Você poderia me acompanhar?

**Karin:** Por que?

**Sasuke:** Por que eu percebi... Que vou sentir sua falta... Se um dia você não acordar.

**- Fim –**

**N/a: Baseada na musica "Se Algum Dia Eu Não Acordar – ****Fresno****".**

**Bem... Eu gosto do casal Sasuke & Karin. Também gosto dela com o **

**Suigetsu... Mas, acho que pra começar é melhor com o Sasuke que eu já tenho mais afinidade mesmo.**

**Eu fiz em uma tarde... Digam pra mim, foi um tarde perdida ou valeu a pena?**

**O Review box tá ali em baixo esperando a resposta.**

**Obrigado por ler.**


End file.
